


【All哈|mob哈】盛情款待

by Impudicusarry



Series: 抹布救世主 | MOB/Harry Potter [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry potter is a semenToilet, M/M, Male Lactation, Mummy Issues, 体内射尿, 未完成
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impudicusarry/pseuds/Impudicusarry
Summary: ＊傲罗哈在执行任务的时候收到一沓照片
Relationships: Harry Potter/OMC
Series: 抹布救世主 | MOB/Harry Potter [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433305
Kudos: 2





	【All哈|mob哈】盛情款待

＊傲罗哈在执行任务的时候被迷奸了


End file.
